Don't Leave Me Behind
by XlameXchickX
Summary: Compared to the feelings that Shin Woo had for Mi Nyu, Jeremy's looked like puppy love. Does that mean the youngest original member of A.N.Jell can get over the heart break faster? Will he be ready to give his heart a second chance?
1. I can only see you

"Alright, boys! Sit down, sit down!" The slender ANJell stylist commanded as she entered the room, arms laden with make up cases. "Jeremy, how many times have I told you not to eat in your stage clothes! And chocolate too!" She set down her boxes as she scolded the drummer and removed the pudding from his hands.

"But Tae Kyung Hyung Is eating!" Jeremy pointed to singer who was currently peeling an orange.

"He doesn't eat like a three year old." She dismissed him and began to set up her make up.

"Don't worry, I'll make us sundaes when we get home." Shin Woo said to the frowning drummer.

"Really? You're the best!"

"I've brought the rest of the supplies." A female voice announced.

"Very good! Did you get the lint rollers?"

"I did." The A. members turned to see who had entered the room.

"Will you make sure that their clothes are lint-free while I get the make up ready?"

"Yes Ma'm."

"I don't mean to be rude, but who is this?" Shin-Woo asked, addressing the short red-haired foreigner.

"This is my new apprentice, Emily. "

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Shin-Woo ."

"I'm Go Mi-Nam."

"I'm Hwang Tae-Kyung."

**"And I'm Jeremy. It's very nice to meet you! Are you from America?"**

**"Yes I am. Is my Korean that bad that you had to speak to me in English?"** She laughed.

**"No, I grew up in England. It's just nice to speak English every now and then."** Jeremy smiled.

**"I can speak some English too. I lived in America for a while."** Mi-Nam commented.

"Alright, alright. Let's get going! You're all on in one hour."

"It's nice to meet all of you." She said bowing. Emily felt dizzy staring at the four boys infront of her. They were even more pretty outside of her computer screen. She'd never really taken an interest in A., but she did know that they were an attractive band, and had Googled them before arriving.

"Will you start with Shin-Woo?"

"Yes Ma'm."

"So what brings you here?" Shin-Woo asked as Emily rolled the plastic roller down his arm.

"I was very interested in Korean and Japanese music, and especially into fashion design. My best friend's actually the one who got me this opportunity."

"Really? How?"

"My niece. She was studying abroad in LA at a school for fashion design." Coordi-Wang answered.

"How did the two of you meet?"

"She heard me listening to Korean music at school one day, and introduced herself. We've been friends for four years now. When we graduated last month she told me that she had a very special gift for me. She gave me a plane ticket to Korea and told me that her aunt was willing to take me in as an apprentice."

"Wow. Well congratulations," Shin Woo said.

"Thank you."

"Although I don't know why you'd want to spend time with her." Tae-Kyung commented.

"Remind me to hit you after the show." Coordi-Wang said flatly.

"Alright, I'm done removing lint. Anything else?"

"No, I'll do their make up now."

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" Tae Kyung asked the younger band member. Jeremy held a finger to his lips and hid his pudding behind his back.

"Jeremy, Give that to me right now!" The stylist said as she turned around and noticed that the pudding was not where she'd left it.

"But I'm weak. I need sugar."

"You had cake at lunch."

"I'm hungry again. I don't want to wait 'til we get home." Jeremy said, lifting the spoon to his lips."

"Jeremy!" Coordi-Wang shrieked as a blob of pudding fell on his white shirt.

"He's dead." Tae-Kyung muttered as he turned in his seat and began to flip through a magazine.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I can get it off!"

"No!" Shin-Woo went to grab The drummer's wrist, but he'd already grabbed at the brown glob, smearing it and covering his fingers. "Jeremy..." Shin-Woo shook his head and grabbed some wipes off of the counter.

"No! Everyone else stay away from the pudding! Emily, help him change his shirt and clean off his hands." She took the pudding and tossed it in the trash can. "There are spare shirts hanging on the rack. My goodness, it's like I'm a baby sitter. I'm going to start on the make up."

"Y-yes ma'm." Emily swallowed and went to pick out a shirt from the wrack that her boss had motioned to. "Um… Let me clean your hands so you can change your shirt."

"Here." Shin-Woo handed her the wipes.

"Thank you." She took Jeremy's hands and kept her eyes on the task at hand.

"Thanks," Jeremy said.

"You're welcome," She said, still keeping her head bowed. She was holding hands with one of Korea's biggest stars….well technically she was cleaning his sticky, pudding-covered hand, but they were still touching.

"You're very nice." He commented, bending to make eye contact.

"Thank you." She said again, cheeks burning.

"Why won't you look at me?" Jeremy smiled. "And why is your face all red?"

"Jeremy." Tae-Kyung warned.

"Just having fun. I'm bored. Sorry." He said to Emily.

"No problem." She smiled up at him quickly before continuing to clean his hands.

Now change your shirt!" Coordi-Wang commanded as she finished Mi-Nam's make up and moved on to Shin-Woo.

"Yes ma'm." Jeremy winked at Emily before unbuttoning his shirt. Emily quickly turned towards her boss.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Yes, can you start cleaning up?"

"Yes!"

"Another ruined shirt. Why angels?" She asked glaring at the band's leader. "Why not devils? Black would hide the stains…" She mumbled.

!

"I'm back!" Manager Ma called as he entered the house." There was no sign of life in the house, however. "The mail's in." He set the letters down on the counter with a very fat envelope on top. He heard four doors opening at the same time. Jeremy was the first to arrive in the kitchen, Pajama top halfway buttoned.

"They mail's here? Ah!" He spotted the letter just as Go Mi Nam appeared behind him.

"Hurry up and open it!" He told Jeremy.

"Don't rip the letters." Shin Woo plucked the envelope out of the younger boy's hands and began to open it.

"Give me my letter first!"

"They had to send us another Jeremy. When your sister gets back, I'm trading you back in." Tae Kyung said as he watched the younger members wait for Shin Woo to distribute the letters.

"Hey! I'm cleaner than he is!" Mi Nam Said.

"You're right. Too bad we can't trade in Jeremy."

"Hey!" Jeremy glared at the band's leader.

"Here." Shin Woo placed a folded piece of paper in Jeremy's hand. "The fan's would be upset if we traded in Jeremy. I wouldn't mind trading her for you though." Shin Woo smiled as he handed Tae Kyung His letter.

Jeremy stuck his tong out at the dark haired singer before heading to his room. He laid down on his bed and unfolded the letter.

_Hello, Jeremy!_

_ I really miss your smile. I wish you were here to cheer me up sometimes. I really love the pictures you sent me of you and Jolie, and everybody else. _

"I knew they'd make her happy. I'll have to send her more pictures to make her smile." He read on about things in Africa that she was going, and about some of the new things that she got to do.

_So how are things back home? Is Oppa behaving? Anything new with you? I can't wait to get your next letter!_

_Hugs,_

_Go Mi Nyu_

Jeremy smiled at the piece of paper before sitting down at his desk to write out his response.

_Go nyu,_

_I miss you too! I'm glad you liked the pictures! Jolie and I will take more for you. Nothing new here. I did try a new ice cream flavor that I really like! Birthday cake ice cream! We'll have to get some together when you come home._

He wrote about how her brother was getting along with everyone, and told her about funny things that the band members had done.

"I can't wait for you to come back, Go Nyu." Jeremy stuck his letter inside his desk drawer and grabbed his camera. "Shin woo hyung!" The bassist was already in the kitchen scooping out ice cream with Mi Nam watching. "You didn't forget!" Mi Nam stuck his finger into the fudge sauce and stuck it in his mouth.

"Hey! Have some patience or I'll give yours to Jeremy too." Shin woo said, swatting away his hands. Jeremy laughed and snapped a picture.

"More pictures for Mi Nyu?" He asked.

"Yes." He snapped another picture.

"Alright, alright. Go tell Tae Kyung to come have some ice cream." Jeremy quickly stuck his finger into the fudge and dodged the dish towel that Shin Woo threw at him.

"Tae Kyung Hyung! Ice cream!"

Things were definitely different now that the real Mi-Nam was back, but he fit in nicely anyway. Though Jeremy knew Mi -Nyu was happier with his hyung, and that Tae-Kyung hyung always got a longer letter than him, his heart still got excited when Mi Nyu's letters came in. Things were good now, and Jeremy was happy.

!

My first You're beautiful fanfic. Hope you like it! Review and let me know if you like it or not. :D

Also, words in bold are in english.


	2. Chapter 2

So next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and favs guys! Glad you're enjoying it!

* * *

"Jeremy!" The blond groaned as his hyung banged on the door. "Get up! It's time for breakfast."

"Not hungry!" He yelled back sleepily. The door clicked open and he was being dragged out of bed. "Hey!" The younger boy glanced at his window. "The sun's barely out!"

"We've got a photo shoot later, and I don't want you whining about being hungry."

"But I'm still sleepy." Jeremy gave him his best pouty face, but their band's leader took no pity on him, and continued to pull him down the hall and to the kitchen. The pouty face only seemed to work on management these days.

"I thought we'd out-grown this." Shin-woo said as he placed a full plate in front of Jeremy.

"Apparently not." Jeremy grumbled. "Tae-Kyung Hyung even resisted the puppy-dog face!"

"I'm immune to your cute now."

"Don't feel bad, he did the same thing to me." A grumpy Go Mi Nam said through a mouthful of egg. "Why is this shoot so early in the morning any way?"

"We're doing an out-door shoot," Shin-woo said. "They need the sunlight."

"The fans would be just as happy with photos from our phone." Jeremy grumbled.

"But your manager wouldn't be." Manager Ma threw in as he entered the kitchen. "Why are you two not dressed yet?" He asked the two younger members. "The van's already waiting outside. You've got fifteen minutes to eat and get dressed."

"Oh! I've got to feed Jolie!" Jeremy got out of his chair quickly.

"I'll feed her, you get dressed." Shin-Woo offered.

"No, she only eats if I feed her!"

"Jeremy!" Tae-Kung called, but the boy was already out the door. "You better not make us late!"

* * *

"You all look like you could use more sleep," Coordi-wang commented as she put concealer under Tae-Kyung's eyes. The four groggy band members were now seated around a table getting their make up done.

"Our schedules have been crazy lately. You should know."

"Yeah. Our whole team look like zombies," she agreed.

"It was a lot of work making Go Mi Nam popular, and now that he is, the fans want to see the band all together. This is only the beginning. We still have to go back to Japan and spend more time there." Manager Ma's voice came from under the towel he'd covered his face with.

"It feels like we've debuted all over again," Jeremy complained from his chair.

"We have." Shin Woo yawned.

"How did you guys survive?" Go Mi Nam asked forehead against the table.

"Coffee and energy drinks." Shin-woo answered.

"Pick your head up," Coordi-wand commanded. "You'll ruin your make up, and I'm not doing it again." Mi-Nam groaned.

"Come on." Tae-Kyung grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him into a sitting position. Mi Nam flopped back in his chair.

"Wake me up when it's time to start," Mi-Nam said, eyes closed.

"Why are we here this early? The sun will be out all day." Jeremy whined.

"Because you have an interview this after noon, and a fan-meet this evening," Manager Ma answered.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to be in A. anymore. Find a new drummer."

"Be quiet. You two are giving me a head ache." Tae-Kyung called, throwing a hand towel at Jeremy's head.

"Hey, watch his hair!" Their stylist pointed her make up brush at the dark haired man and glared.

"So how's everyone doing?" President Ahn asked. The group grunted in response. "Come on, come on! This is good! The public's not getting bored of you any time soon!" He shook Tae-Kyung's shoulder. "Well I'll see you guys at the interview this afternoon. Just came to make sure things were getting started."

"I think I hate him," Shin-Woo said as they watched their manager go.

"Me too," Tae-Kyung agreed.

"I've got the jackets!" Emily tucked her red hair behind her ear as she stumbled to a stop in front of the make up table, two garment bags on each arm.

"Good!" Coordi-Wang unzipped one of the bags for inspection.

"I'm sorry it took so long, the wardrobe department messed up the time-"

"I know, I got your text. I think they're just about to start the shoot. Can you help them get into their jackets?" Her boss asked. Emily nodded. She awkwardly approached the sleeping Mi-Man ,who was closest to her.

"Mi-Nam, please get up." She said, barely shaking the boy's shoulder.

"That's not how you do it," Jeremy said. "Hey, time to get dressed!" He shouted as he slapped the boy's arm.

"Ouch!" Mi-Nam turned and glared at his blond band mate.

"Settle down and get dressed." Tae-Kyung smacked both boys on the back of the head.

"Gosh. Hyung's violent when He's tired," Jeremy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hair!" Coordi-wang hit him on the shoulder.

"And she's violent all the time," Jeremy stated as he held his shoulder. The stylist made a face and went back to fixing Shin-Woo's hair.

"Here." Emily stifled a laugh and held out Go Mi-Nam's jacket. He slipped his arms in the sleeves and let Emily straighten it out.

"You can go ahead and head out for some individual shots once you're dressed." A crew member informed the group.

"Okay, thank you." Manager Ma said, pulling the towel off of his face and standing up. "Alright, head out, Mi-Nam."

"I hope I can keep my eyes open." The boy complained as he rubbed his eyes.

"Don't mess up your make up!" Their stylist yelled after him. "How did I get stuck with you guys? I bet Big Bang's stylist doesn't have to put up with this much." She mumbled as she finished powdering Jeremy's face. "Done. Jeremy, put your Jacket on before the photographer's get impatient."

"Okay." The boy stood up, and Emily stepped around him. She focused on the jacket, and not the boy in it as she buttoned it up and made sure all the pins were straight. As usual, the boys were wearing matching white suits. The jackets were covered in a mixture of gold broaches that Coordi-wang had had specially made for their upcoming photo shoots and concerts.

"You're good to go." She said, stepping away once she was done.

"Thank you!" Jeremy flashed her a bright smile before heading out in the same direction that Go Mi-Nam had gone. It was dizzying to go from seeing pretty celebrities on her computer screen to actually touching them.

"Tae-Kyung, are you ready to put your jacket on?" She asked the band's leader timidly.

"Yes." The dark haired man stood up and allowed her to put on his jacket. Once Shin-Woo was done with his make up Emily Got him into his as well.

"Alright! Let's go Watch the shoot." Coordi-wang said once all the boys had gone.

"Okay!" It was Emily's first time at a professional photo shoot. She could hardly believe how fast everything had happened. She'd already been in Korea for a week..

Emily's heels kept sinking into the ground as she and her boss made their way to the shoot, each carrying a case of make up. Her boss didn't seem to be having any trouble, however.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the shooting area, and they were able to set their supplies down on a garden bench.

She watched as the photographer directed the musician's poses, and as the boys came up with their own. Tae-Kyung was very serious in his poses, while Jeremy was completely the opposite, and Shin-Woo was a nice medium between the two. Go Mi Nam wasn't quite as hyper as Jeremy, but they played well off each other.

Emily couldn't help but be in awe of how at home they were posing in front of the cameras. The two youngest band members seemed to be having a blast, despite their earlier complaining.

"Mi-Nam and Shin-Woo's faces are shiny!" The director yelled.

"Okay." Coordi-Wang grabbed a compact and a brush and headed out in front of the cameras. "Emily!" She turned and called.

"Oh!" She snapped out of her daze and grabbed her own supplies. "Right, coming! Sorry!" She could feel her face get warm as embarrassment washed over her. She avoided looking into Shin-Woo's eyes as she dabbed at his forehead.

"It's your first shoot, right? You'll get the hang of it." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, no worries." The blonde beside him smiled at her as well.

"Right. Thanks." She briefly returned their smiles before looking away again.

"Better do all of them." The director called.

"Okay!" Her boss yelled back.

"Jeremy's hair is going flat, can you fix it?" Her boss asked, shoving a comb in her hands.

"Yes." Emily accepted the comb and stepped over to the drummer. He hunched down to allow her to tease his hair, which unfortunately brought them eye to eye. Every time she got near him she could hear his teasing in her head.

"Okay, okay. Let's get going again!" Emily quickly made her way back to the bench.

She did her best not to look the band members in the eyes as she touched up their make up and swept their hair out of their faces in between shots.

Being both their stylist and their make up artist was a lot of work, and she had new admiration for her boss. She especially admired the way Coordi-wang could treat the boys as if they were just anyone, and not one of Korea's most popular idol bands.

* * *

"Now for the rest of these, let's not be so serious! Let's have some fun shots, okay?" The photographer called three hours later.

"Jeremy!" Tae-Kyung grunted as the boy climbed onto his back and locked his arms around his neck. The camera flashed rapidly, capturing every second of Tae-kyungs battle to get the younger boy off his back.

"Careful!" Shin-Woo laughed as Tae-Kyung managed to get one of Jeremy's legs free. Mi-Nam put both hands on Jeremy's back, holding him in place

"Hyung! Hyung, you're going to make me fall!"

"Then get off!"

"No!" Jeremy laughed while Shin-Woo attempted to keep the two from falling over and hurting themselves, or him and Go Mi Nam.

"Watch your outfits!" Coordi-wang called. "I don't have time to do any sewing for the rest of this year!"

The battle ended with Mi-Nam on the floor and Jeremy hanging upside down while Tae-kung held one of the drummer's legs around his waist, and Shin-Woo held the other by the ankle.

"Alright, that's enough for today!" Shin-Woo helped Mi-Nam up while Tae-kyung let the other boy down.

"Hyung, I'm hungry. Do we get a lunch break before the interview?" Jeremy asked, throwing one arm around Tae-Kyung.

"I told you to eat your breakfast. I don't know, ask Manager Ma."

"But I had to feed Jolie!" Jeremy defended himself.

"We're having a quick snack break before the interview. We'll have lunch before the fan meeting this afternoon." Manager Ma cut in. Jeremy sighed. Another full day.

Emily gathered the brushes and make up that they'd used during the shoot, trying not to take too long. Everyone else seemed to be moving at lightning speed, and she felt like a snail. The crew had already taken down and packed up half the equipment.

She closed her case and took off after her boss, trying desperately not to fall and break her neck. It never clicked in her mind that heels and grass didn't mix well.

The new schedule wasn't so drastically different from her old one in that her sleeping hours were the same. Her job didn't pay much, however. Though she didn't mind in the least. It was the opportunity of a lifetime, and though most of her friends and family didn't understand it, she knew that moving to Korea was a huge step in achieving the future she wanted for herself.

Sure there were bills to worry about, and her Korean wasn't perfect, but she was doing well so far. It helped to have her best friend around to help her adjust. It was like having a small piece of home with her. Min-Jee had lived in Korea for most of her life, and thus was a huge help.

Emily let out a yelp of surprise as her left heel sunk in to the ground. She'd been lost in her own thoughts and had stopped paying attention to her feet. She closed her eyes and put out a hand to catch herself, waiting to hit the ground, but she never did.

"Whoa." Emily opened her eyes and turned to see Tae-Kyung holding onto her shoulder.

"Thank you, I've got it." She bowed, cheeks burning. In her hast to prove herself capable of walking on her own, she tripped again. She felt a hand on her other wrist steady her.

"You really shouldn't wear heels in the grass." The blond boy beside her said. "You'll fall on your face." He finished earnestly.

"Thank you. I'll remember that." She bowed to both boys, face ablaze, and did her best to catch up with her boss. Emily made a mental note to pack a pair of back up shoes for all photo shoots.

* * *

Emily Pulled her bag onto her lap as she sat on the bus seat. Her feet were killing her, and her legs were aching. She'd put in two days worth of work in just one day. Stylists did a lot more than she'd originally thought.

Wherever A. went, so did she and her boss. Which meant they had to go to the early Photo shoot, The Press conference, and the fan meeting. Her ears were still ringing from all the screaming girls. After the band's activities were done for the day, she'd had to collect costumes and take inventory before going home as well.

Watching all the cameras going off, and seeing all the reporters hanging on their every word- Emily became aware of just how famous A. really were. It was hard to grasp their popularity while she was living in the USA. She also realized just how dangerous it was to be a celebrity, or to be around them. She'd almost gotten elbowed in the face by a reporter while entering the press conference. Getting to be so close to an idol group was rather interesting.

* * *

"Hello? I'm home!" Emily stepped out of her shoes and hung her bag by the door.

"Hey! Finally! I got us dinner." Her roommate called from the kitchen table.

"Have I ever told you that you're my favorite person?" Emily asked as she collapsed on to a kitchen chair.

"Long day?" Her friend asked, opening the pizza box and offering her a slice.

"Yes. I am never wearing heels again!"

"So how did you like your first shoot?" Min-Jee asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, it was a lot of fun." Emily smiled at her Friend. "It's… crazy to actually be here. I still can't believe it."

"I know! It's good to be home. It's even better to have you here with me." Her friend reached over and squeezed Emily's hand.

"I'm the one who's glad to have you here! I'd have gotten lost on the way from the airport and never been heard from again." The two girls laughed. Emily selected a large piece of pizza and took a bite.

"Want to go shopping tomorrow? I want to show you my favorite store. They've got really cute and inexpensive clothes." Min-Jee asked brightly.

"I can't, I'm working all day tomorrow. The boys have another full schedule."

"Auntie sure is keeping you busy."

"It's okay. I like it. I'm learning a lot."

"I suppose being around A. has nothing to do with it?" Her friend teased. Emily turned her face away, cheeks glowing red again.

"Those boys make me brain-dead! It's almost impossible to function around them." She admitted.

"I know what you mean! Remember when we went to visit Auntie when we got here? I ran into Tae-Kyung in the hall way, and almost had a heart attack! And he didn't even look at me. I can't imagine actually touching them."

"You make me sound like a pervert!" Emily laughed. "Well I've got to get to sleep. Early day tomorrow. Thanks for dinner!"

"But you only had one piece!" Her friend exclaimed.

"I'm too tired to eat anymore. I might fall asleep in the pizza if I don't go to sleep now."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Night!"

"Night!" Emily stood and headed off to take a shower. Sure the hours were long, but Emily knew that one day she would make a name for herself as a stylist, and A. was going to help her get there. She just had to keep perusing her dream.


	3. chapter 3

I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope it's not too dull, because I'm having fun writing this story. Feed back is always welcome! :D

* * *

One thing that truly bugged Emily about her new life in Korea was having to take the bus. In LA she'd had a car-a crappy car-but a car none the less. If she was supposed to be at the office at 7, she had to get up at five to get ready and be at work on time. Thank goodness her boss gave her rides to the TV stations and press conferences. Riding buses while half asleep in the morning was not her favorite way to start the day.

Luckily there was a bus stop just around the corner from her office, so she didn't have to walk far after taking the bus. Emily pulled her Work ID from her purse and showed it to the security man at the door. She bowed to the receptionist at the front desk before pushing the button for the elevator. Coordinator Wang's office was on the top floor with all the other designers. The second floor was the clothing storage, and sewing rooms. Emily loved visiting the second floor. The busy atmosphere always made her feel like she was in a top design studio in New York.

"Good morning!" Emily said, bowing to her boss as she entered her office.

"Excuse me for a second, president Ahn," Coordinator Wang said into her office phone, "Good morning, Emily. The boys will be here in fifteen minutes to get ready for the magazine interview. We'll be using board room three to get them ready. Can you pick up the supplies from wardrobe and take them over?" She whispered to the red head. Emily nodded and quietly shut the door behind herself.

So far Emily 's job mostly consisted of dropping off and picking up clothing, but she was getting a good inside look at how design studios operated.

She got the clothing wrack and took it to the boardroom. She unzipped the bags and got the clothing ready to be worn, and placed the correct shoes under each outfit. "Oh." She noticed that Tae-kyung's scarf was knotted on the hanger. She slipped it off and attempted to unknot it.

"Good morning!" Manager Ma called as he entered the room, followed by the ANJell band members.

"Good morning!" Emily bowed to the new arrivals. "You guys can go ahead and get dressed. Coordinator Wang will be in as soon as she's off the phone to do your make up."

"Oh, I've got to talk to her, I'll be right back." Manager Ma said, leaving the room.

"Your clothes have your name tags on them," Emily said, motioning to the clothing wrack before turning her attention back to the scarf in her hand..

"Okay." Tae-Kyung said after a while of watching Emily struggled with the knotted fabric

"Should we change in here?" Shin-Woo tried.

"Yes." Emily continued her battle with the scarf. She looked up to see all four boys staring at her. Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Sorry! Wasn't think- Sorry!" Emily bowed and quickly left the room.

She covered her face with her hands. Now she really did seem like a pervert. She wasn't usually so ditzy, she was just nervous. It was still her first week on the job, after all.

"Emily, are you okay?" Coordinator Wang asked.

"Oh!" She stood up straight. "Yes, just tired! Let me help you." She took one of the cases from her boss. "The boys are changing."

"Hurry up!" Coordinator Wang yelled, knocking on the door.

* * *

Jeremy swirled the water in his glass as he listened to Tae-Kyung talk about his inspiration in music. He'd heard this answer hundreds of times. Jeremy didn't mind interviews, he loved to talk, he just wished they didn't have to answer the same question in every one. Shin-Woo pushed the glass back down on the table and the audience laughed.

"Sorry, Hyung." Jeremy smiled sheepishly at the older boy.

"you'd better pay attention, Jeremy, Or we'll sit you in the corner," the host joked. "Now on a more serious note, Go Mi-Nam, your sister is now with Tae-Kyung, and Yoo He-Yi is now dating you?"

"Yes." The boy answered.

"Now how did this happen? We read the interview on this subject when it came out, but I think there are many that would like to hear more about it. Now you pretended to date Yoo He-Yi to protect Her relationship with Mi-Nam, so that it didn't seem like he was using her?" He asked the band's leader.

"That's correct." Tae-Kyung agreed. "And when my girlfriend suddenly caught everyone's attention, Shin-Woo did me the favor of saying he was dating her."

"Yes, we apologize to our fans who were cheering us on, and we hope that you'll continue to be happy for us." Mi-Man put in.

"Still, it must have been hard to pretend to date your band mate's girlfriend."

"Believe me, it was _very_ hard, but we had," He swallowed and forced the words out, "Fun." He gave the reporter a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Well it looks like you're the only two who got the short end of the stick, eh?" The host addressed Shin-Woo and Jeremy, who had been trying desperately not to crack up in front of the cameras.

"No, we're happy for them, just as our fans are." Shin-Woo answered, glancing at the younger boy.

"Ye-yeah," Jeremy agreed, a little shaken at first. "I'm happy for my hyung and for Mi-Nam!" He gave the interviewer a big smile.

"Alright!" The host clapped his hands. "It's nearing the end of the show, so let's move on to the elimination game! Whoever loses must leave the stage first!"

* * *

Emily was relieved that the day was almost over. ANJell was currently doing the last interview on their schedule for the day. The magazine interview had been nice and peaceful, and Coordinator Wang had let Emily watch her choose fabric swatches for upcoming costumes while they waited.

Emily also got to sit in on the staff meeting with her boss and the rest of the members. Most of the staff was putting in a huge effort not to fall asleep. Well, all except for Jeremy, who started snoring in the middle of Manager Ma's report on Pog sales.

"Hello? Yes, I'll be down to get it right now, thanks." Corrdinator Wang closed her cell phone and looked at the small monitor the two girls were watching. Oh, Emily, looks like they're about to wrap up. Can you go down and pick up the clothing I have to work on from wardrobe? They're dropping it off right now, and I have to wait for the boys to come back."

"Sure!" Emily hopped off her chair. "Are they out front?"

"Yes, it'll be the black van."

"Okay." Emily laughed to herself as she walked down the hall. The last thing her mother would want her to be doing in Korea would be looking for black vans alone at night. She walked down the stairs and headed out the doors. Sure enough there was a black van parked out front.

"I'm here to pick up A.'s clothing." She said to the man sitting in the trunk.

"You have a badge?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes." Emily held up the lanyard that was hanging around her neck for him to inspect. She was used to people thinking she was a crazed fan trying to get close to the band by now.

"Alright." He hopped down and pulled a medium sized box from the trunk and held it out to Emily. "These are the shoes." He pulled out four garment bags and laid them on top of the box. "These are the outfits," He laid a black bag on top of the clothing, "and these are the accessories. Oh- and the hats." He went to set another box on top of the heap, but opened it and set them on her head instead. "That should be everything."

"Thank you." Emily attempted to bow, but ended up almost dropping everything. The van took off and Emily was left alone.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "How the heck am I going to get this up the stairs?" She asked herself. She couldn't even see over the load in her arms. _Well, I can't leave it out on the street. _She walked sideways to the door, and the security guard opened it for her.

"Alright!" She said once she got to the stairs. Emily sighed with relief as she made it up the first flight. "Almost there. Gah!" She teetered dangerously on one foot as she went to take the first step, but managed to catch her balance.

"Do you want some help?" Emily glanced out from behind her boxes to see Jeremy watching her from the top of the stairs.

"No, thank you, I've got it!" She called back, and hid her face behind the heap in her arms. She took another step , and the jewelry bag fell and hit the floor with a clink. _Just my luck. _She rolled her eyes at herself.

"I'd better take these." Emily jumped as Jeremy pulled the hats off of her head. "Tae-Kyung hyung probably wouldn't want someone else wearing his hat." He bent down and picked up the jewelry bag.

"O-okay." Emily was _very _thankful that the box was hiding her face from view. She continued up the stairs, Jeremy trailing behind her. When she reached the final step, she found herself teetering backwards again, but Jeremy gave her a slight push, and she was able to avoid falling.

"Thanks."

"**So how are you liking Korea?"**

"It's- different, but I like it. It's… exciting."

"**I remember when I first moved here. You'll get used to it. How do you like working with stylist Wang?"**

"I love it. I'm very grateful that she gave me this opportunity. I'm very lucky to be working with her and A."

"**I'm glad you like it. If she hits you though, don't take it personally. She does it to all of us." **He winked at her and opened the door. By the time they reached the dressing room Jeremy was carrying the hats, the jewelry, and two garment bags.

"Ah, Emily! Oh-Jeremy." Coordinator Wang said as the two entered the room. "You didn't offer to carry the heavy box?" Her boss asked Jeremy as she spotted the items he was carrying. "Some gentleman!" She said, hitting him on the arm. Jeremy laughed and set the clothes down in a chair, while Emily held in a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Coordinator Wang asked.

"Nothing." The blonde answered.

"Thank you for your help." Emily told the drummer once she'd set down the box.

"You're welcome."

"Jeremy, sit down so I can take off your make up." Coordinator Wang said, pushing the boy into a chair. The stylist wiped his face and sent him off to change. When he returned Shin-Woo and Tae-kyung were getting their make up removed as well.

_So I got the short end of the stick? _He'd never thought of it that way before. Jeremy settled himself back into his chair, and returned to his earlier thoughts. He'd been briefly distracted by Coordinator Wang's new assistant.

So Mi-Nyu hadn't chosen him in the end. Now he didn't even know why'd he'd expected her to. Tae-Kyung was the band' leader. They'd spent more time together, sharing a room. Jeremy had even been the last one to know her secret.

But they'd had fun together, and Jeremy had made her laugh. And though it had made him question his sanity, he'd even admitted to himself that he had feelings for her when he though she was a guy. But, that wasn't enough. In the end, she'd only wanted him as her friend. Though he'd have regretted not telling her how he felt, he still felt like an idiot for singing the song for her, and expecting her to accept him.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Jeremy turned to face Shin-Woo.

"Yeah, hyung. I- I was just thinking about Jolie. She's been home all by herself all week. She doesn't like to be alone."

"Oh. Well we'll be home soon." Shin-Woo squeezed the boy's shoulder. Jeremy always used his dog as an excuse when he didn't want to talk about something, and Shin-Woo knew that Jeremy had gotten eliminated earlier on purpose in order to leave first.

* * *

Emily let her mind relax as she looked out the window of her bosses car and watched the city go by. It had been another busy work day, running from station to station, doing clothing changes and make up touch ups. The schedule just seemed to get more chaotic, but it was what she wanted.

She'd made mistakes here and there, but nothing that did anything more than embarrass her. She'd done all of her work, and Her boss seemed pleased so far. She also liked working with ANJell. She had been slightly afraid that they'd be stuck up and demanding, but they weren't in the least.

They Were actually pretty much the same as their public image. She wouldn't have expected a pop idol to offer to help her carry garment bags, or stop her from tripping. Jeremy was definitely just as sweet and fun-loving as he was portrayed, and his smile was even more adorable in person.

"Emily?"

"Yes?" She pulled herself out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"We're here."

"Right!" She fumbled with her seat belt. "Thanks again for giving me a ride home," She said, bowing.

"No problem. You worked hard today. Tell Min-Jee that we have to have lunch together soon!"

"Yes ma'm."

"You'd better get some sleep. See you tomorrow."

"Yes, good night." She bowed again before turning and heading up to her shared apartment. Emily sighed. The guys from ANJell probably thought she was a klutz, and her boss probably thought she was brain-dead. _Well, I have time to make a better impression._

_

* * *

_

"Why did I have to sing that stupid song?" Jeremy sat on the porch floor, Jolie seated happily in his lap. "I promise never to love another girl other than you again, Jolie." He wrapped his arms around the blonde dog and laid his cheek against the top of her head. The dog turned and licked his face. "Ah, Jolie!" Jolie wiggled around and licked his face again. "You always know how to cheer me up." Jeremy stood up and bent to kiss her nose. "Good night."

"Is Jolie feeling better?" Shin-Woo asked as Jeremy passed the kitchen.

"Much better." The blonde smiled at the older boy and headed towards his room.

* * *

Reviews are love! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyung, it's Saturday!" Go Mi Nam complained.

"We've got the day off tomorrow." Shin-Woo yawned.

"That doesn't help us today." The youngest member pouted.

"Ugh, it's only been Saturday for five hours!" Jeremy threw in.

"I know it's early, and we worked late, but we only have three things on the schedule today!" Manager Ma said as he handed out breakfast bars before ushering them out the door. " We've got to go get your make up done."

"But no one can see us in a radio interview!" Go Mi Nam stated.

"Aiesh, but the interviewers and the fans outside the station can! Come on!"

"Hyung, I don't even think my stomach's awake yet." Jeremy mumbled against Shin Woo's shoulder. "Then throw it at Manager Ma." His hyung suggested.

"Maybe later. My arms are asleep too."

"It's even too early for the fans!" Go Mi Nam commented as they headed down their usually crowded drive way. "Ouch!"

"One more complaint, and you'll be sleeping for the rest of the day!" Tay kyung shouted before shoving the back up vocalist in the waiting van.

* * *

"Emily, Your alarm! Some of us don't have to work on Saturday!" Emily groaned as a pillow landed on her face.

"Alright, I'm getting up! Time for another day of battling teenage girls and paparazzi." She grumbled as she climbed out of bed. Emily felt as if she hadn't slept at all. Her body still felt heavy with sleep. She was exhausted, and it had only been a week.

She really didn't feel up to getting ANJel ready for their day, she wasn't even sure she could put her own eyeliner on straight._ You can do it! Just one more day!_ She urged herself, and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Everyone moved a bit slower than usual, but some how they'd managed to get ANJel ready and to the radio station on time. Coordinator Wang and Emily were currently passed out in chairs in the lobby while Manager Ma oversaw the interview.

"What do they have planned for the rest of the day?" Emily didn't always know what she'd be doing the next day. Sometime the schedule would change with a phone call as they were heading out the door.

"Endorsement meeting for a new line of equipment, and then a costume fitting." Her boss groaned.

"Costume fitting?" Emily asked.

"Yes. The boys are currently getting ready for the shows they'll be playing in Japan. We need to get the costumes fitted. Which means a lot of work for me." Which meant a lot of work for Emily as coordinator Wang's personal assistant.

Everyday in Korea seemed to bring her a new opportunity, a chance to learn something new. No matter how grueling her new job was, Emily knew how lucky she was to have it.

"Unnie, it's good to see you. Is my Mi Nam recording?" Emily looked up and nearly had a heart attack. Yoo Hi Ye, Korea's fairy was standing in front of her.

"Hi Ye? Haven't seen you in a while. Yes. They should be done soon."

"Mi Nam and I have been so busy, we haven't gotten to see each other in a week. I'll wait her with you." Emily stood up and bowed in greeting.

"Oh, who's this?"

"This is Emily, my new intern."

"It's very nice-"

"Oh." With that she turned to face the window and started waving.

"To meet you."

"Ignore her." Her boss advised.

"Unnie, We'll be seeing more of each other soon. Did president Ahn tell you that Mi Nam and I are doing a song together? I'll be joining ANJell at your upcoming concerts in Japan. I have many fans there as well."

"Yeah, he told me. Your stylist and I have been working together on your tour outfits," Coordinator Wang said without bothering to open her eyes.

"Looks like they're done!"

"Really? Emily, Let's get ready to go. We've got to get out of here quickly. The endorsement meeting is in an hour and a half."

"Yes." Emily stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Mi Nam!" Hi Ye threw her arms around the singer as he came out of the door.

"Hi Ye, I missed you."

"Of course you did," She said, nose in the air. "I'm very busy today, but I wait for you anyway because you kept asking," The pop star said loudly. Emily raised an eyebrow. Hi Ye was certainly not the same as her public image. Either that, or she was having an off day.

"Jeremy, Shin Woo!" She greeted two of the three band members. The boys grunted in response and kept walking.

"Mi Nam, we've got to go. You can see your Girlfriend this weekend." Manager Ma said as he pulled the boy after the other members. Emily followed her boss down the hall as Hi Ye called good bye to her boyfriend. "Mi Nam, text me later and tell me how much you miss me!"

* * *

The endorsement meeting was way longer than Emily had expected, but at least lunch had been provided. She helped Coordinator Wang make calls to check on the progress that was being made on the band's costumes while the band tried out different instruments and equipment.

Emily was currently kneeling in a large room surrounded by partially clothed men while trying desperately to focus on hand basting the pants her boss had taken in. The band and the back up dancers were constantly changing in and out of clothing, and walking around in their undershirts and boxer for most of the time, sometimes less.

"Emily, can you get me some coffee, please? I'm about to faint!" Her boss called.

"Of course!" She set the pants aside, eager for an excuse to leave the room.

"My coffee mug is in my bag." Emily dug through Coordinator Wang's purse until she found a sparkly purple coffee mug. She smiled, it fit her boss's personality. Emily kept her eyes on the floor as she made her way out of the door.

"Can you believe that foreigner?" Emily stopped just outside the break room door.

"I can't believe her luck!"

"Humph! Luck is the only thing that got her that position! I hear she only got it because she's Coordinator Wang's niece's best friend!"

"Really? We've been working our butts off here for a year! One of us should have that position!"

"Don't worry. She's bound to screw up. I've heard That Jeremy and Mi Nam have had to speak to her in English before. She won't last long."

Emily took a deep breath before noisily entering the room. She smiled at the girls before filling up her boss's coffee cup and adding the correct amount of creamer and sugar.

The girls flashed her fake smiles before quickly shuffling out of the room. Emily sighed and tried to blink away the burning in her eyes. She knew that this field was very competitive, but it always hurt to hear girls talking about her behind her back. It always happened at school.

She shook her head to clear her mind before quickly heading for the door. The only thing she needed to worry about was doing her job well.

"Coordinator Wang, I've got your coffee!"

"Thank goodness! Finish pinning these pants for me," her boss said, snatching the coffee cup out of Emily's hand.

"Yes!" She took her boss's place on the floor and began pinning.

* * *

"Emily, did you finish that shirt?" Her boss called some time later.

"Yes! Do you want to check it before Tae Kyung tries it on?"

"No, that's fine. I've got to call president An. Keep working, and I'll be right back."

"Yes ma'm!"

"Jeremy's waiting in his coat." One of the interns from the break room informed her.

"Thank you." Emily smiled at her. Just because she wanted to be petty, didn't mean that Emily had to be as well. "He's over in the mirror." Emily nodded before heading over with her sewing kit.

"Where's coordinator Noona?" He asked when Emily set down her supplies. "She's taking a phone call."

"Ah. Good. She's cranky." Emily smiled and began to adjust the coat. "You got used to this quick. You're not embarrassed anymore?" Emily took a step back, her cheeks warm. "Or not." Jeremy laughed. "Just imagine that we're at a water park, and everyone's in their bathing suits.

Emily laughed. Jeremy was always a good source of entertainment.

* * *

"You can go sit down." Stylist Wang told Emily. "I've just got to finish stitching these pants, and then we're done.

"Alright." The red head walked over and took a seat in the chair beside Jeremy. She was too tired too care about how ragged she looked, or how close she would be to the pop Idols. All she wanted was to sit down.

"Oh, I've played that game before." She commented. "I only got up to level three though."

"I'm still on level two," the drummer replied.

"You've got to jump and kick at the same time," She instructed as Jeremy failed for the second time.

"Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome," Emily yawned.

"Made it passed level two!" He exclaimed, turning to the red head beside him. Her head was slowly drooping forward.

"Emily, can you please go drop off these pants while I go put this stuff away?" Coordinator Wang asked.

"Yes!" Emily's eyes snapped open and she got to her feet.

"Emily is helping me with my game." Jeremy protested.

"I'll go." Another intern offered eagerly.

"Alright, just be quick, please. I'll be back."

"What do you need help with?" Emily asked the blonde drummer as she sat back down.

"Just watch and make sure I'm doing it right."

"O- okay." Emily laid her head on the back of the couch and watched over Jeremy's shoulder. Within a couple of minutes, her eyes had slid closed. Jeremy smiled.

"Sleep tight." Someone deserved to get some sleep. With her eyes closed, she reminded him of a porcelain doll that his cousin used to have. When she laid it down, the eyes would close. Emily's hair was also the same shade of red.

"The bus will be here in fifteen minutes to take us home." Tae-Kyung Told Jeremy as he sat down beside him. "Turn off the volume on that thing."

"Yes, Mom!"

* * *

"I'm so tired." Tae Kyung laid out on the sofa.

"I think I'm going to die." Mi Nam commented as he collapsed on the couch.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep." Tae Kyung mumbled sleepily, eyes closed. "You'll get my hopes up that the house will be quiet again."

"No, we still have Jeremy." Shin Woo said, taking a pillow off the couch and laying on the floor.

"Hey! Hyung, no need to be mean just because you're tired! Sit up." Jeremy poked Mi Nam in the back. "I'm too tired to go to my room." He whined.

"No." Mi Nam buried his face in a couch cushion.

"Fine." Jeremy stepped over Shin Woo and climbed over Mi Nam and squeezed himself between the singer and the back of the sofa. Mi Nam made a noise of protest but didn't bother to do anything about it.

* * *

"Emily, it's time to go home." Emily awoke to her boss shaking her shoulder.

"Oh!" Emily shot out of her seat and smoothed out her clothes. "I'm sorry I fell asleep!" She said, bowing, "Is there anything I can do?" The girls had been right. She was bound to mess up.

"It's fine! I told you we were done working. You worked very hard today, and I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Coordinator Wang!" Emily smiled and gave another bow.

"Call me Unnie. No need for stuffy titles. I think we'll be working very closely for a while. Come on, I'll take you home."

Many people would have killed for her possession, and there were many waiting for her to screw up big time to replace her. She couldn't forget that.

* * *

"Hyung. When do you think Mi-Nyu's next letter will come in?" Jeremy was laid out on the porch playing fetch with Jolie while his Hyung flipped through a magazine.

"I don't know. Depends on when she writes back." Jeremy rolled his eyes and threw Jolie's ball on to Tae Kyung's lap. Jolie bounded after it.

"Argh!" Tae Kyung stood up and threw his ripped magazine on the table. "Sorry, Hyung. Bad Jolie!" The blonde scolded unconvincingly when she dropped the ball at his feet.

"That dog is going to the pound one day." The older man mumbled as he made his way back into the house. Jeremy gasped and covered the dog's floppy ears. "I'm telling Shin Woo Hyung!"

"What are you going to tell me?" The bassist asked with a smirk as he leaned against the door frame.

"Tae Kyung Hyung threatened to take Jolie to the pound!"

"You know he wouldn't. I think we all just need some time apart. Why don't you take Jolie for a walk?"

"Jolie, do you want to go for a walk?" He asked the excited Lab. She liked his face in answer. "Alright, let's go!" Jeremy untied her leash and headed down the back steps. "I'll be back, soon."

Jeremy hated how his Hyung acted so cool, like he didn't care when Mi Nyu's letters came in. He was lucky that she cared enough to spare the energy to write him a letter at all. Jeremy knew that Tae Kyung really did value the letters, so he couldn't be truly angry at him.

He supposed he was still a bit jealous of his Hyung. For a while Jeremy had had someone to look after, to look forward to seeing. Someone he wanted to impress, some one he wanted to make happy. But she felt that way about someone else.

Jeremy tied Jolie Back to her Dog house before kissing her good night and heading back in the house. Somehow he didn't feel any batter than when he'd left for his walk.

"Oh, little snail! Auntie's home!" Jeremy looked up to see Mi Nam's aunt a their kitchen counter with grocery bags spread out around her.

"Auntie, are you going to stay here?" He asked, excitedly.

"For a couple of days. President said it was alright. Now I'm going to make us a big dinner!"

"We'll have a celebratory dinner to welcome you! We've got alcohol in the fridge. I think that's about all we have in the fridge…" Jeremy said as he walked over to examine the contents of their refrigerator.

"Yes, that's why president gave me some grocery money. You go relax while I cook. You boys have been working hard."

"I'll help you Auntie! I need something to do."

"Alright, start unpacking the grocery bags, then."

"I thought Jeremy was talking to himself." Shin Woo smiled as he entered the kitchen. "It's good to see you again, Auntie. What can I help with?"

"Shin Woo, can you make some tea? It's been a long day."

"Of course."

* * *

Jeremy smiled as he laid in bed, the alcohol and his full stomach helping him drift off to sleep. It was nice to have a big meal together again. It was distracting, and it felt good to have a bit of fun. Their schedule would keep them plenty busy any way, and M Nyu's letter would com in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took soo long to update! I recently started at a new university! If you enjoy this story, review and let me know! It motivates me to keep writing! Thanks so much! 3 to those of you who've left reviews!

* * *

The weekend went by far too quickly, and ANJel started their schedule early Tuesday morning. Emily barely had time to take a trip to the grocery store, and sleep off her exhaustion.

"It was nice to wear sweats and slippers all weekend." The red head mumbled as she buttoned her jeans and stepped in to her heels.

"Morning!" Her friend greeted as Emily entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Emily grabbed a granola bar off of the table and dropped it in her purse before heading out the door. I'll see you tonight!"

"More like next weekend!" Her roommate yelled after her.

* * *

"What did you do over the break?" Emily turned back to find Jeremy staring at her expectantly.

"Oh, me?" Emily asked. The blond nodded before shoving another apple slice in his mouth. "I slept for most of it to be honest. Did some shopping, and that was it."

"Sleeping was my favorite part of the weekend." The drummer said through a mouthful of apple.

"Hello! Hi Yee has arrived!" Only the staff Bowed to the new arrivals.

"Mi Nam, did you miss me?" The younger boy smiled and stood up.

"You know I always miss you. Do you need to ask every time?" He asked as he put his arms around her. Jeremy made a gagging noise and received a death glare from Hi Yee.

"Yes. It's always nice to know that you've missed me."

"Because no one else does," Emily heard Jeremy mumble. Shin Woo and Tae Kyung smiled as Mi Nam hit Jeremy in the back of the head.

"Guys, we've got to finish getting ready for the show! Emily, Tae Kyung's eyeliner?" Her boss questioned.

"Right!" Emily dug through her make up case for the leader's eyeliner.

"Hi Yee, you take Mi Nam's spot. He's ready."

* * *

"Alright! We're giving your Korean fans a taste of what you'll be doing in Japan. Remember, this is so they don't feel left out while you're gone. This is also the first time they'll see that Hi Yee will be touring with us. Let's make it a good show, okay? Lot's of energy! Jack pot!" President Ahn announced ten minutes before the show.

"You guys," Emily stood at attention as the makeup team was addressed, "I want them looking flawless throughout the whole show, got it? There will be a lot of cameras out there, so keep them looking good!"

"Yes, sir!" Coordinator Wang smiled at him and nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" He clapped his hand and lead the way out of the room.

* * *

"Emily, Shin Woo's collar is crooked, and you, fix Tae Kyung's hair!" Her boss rattled off directions, and the interns scrambled after ANJell as they made their way to the stage door entrance.

Jeremy staggered back stage, sweaty and in desperate need of water half way through the concert. The other band members got a break while Mi Nam and Hi Yee did their duet. He was immediately shoved in to a chair, and handed a bottle of water while his face was attacked by paper towels.

"You guys are doing great!" Their manager encouraged. "The energy is great, and the crowd is loving Mi Nam and Hi Yee!" Jeremy smiled, even as his eyes were poked at with eyeliner, and his head was engulfed in a cloud of hair spray.

Their schedule was beyond exhausting, but all that work lead up to the music. Music was, after all, the reason Jeremy had moved to Korea. The desire to create, and see it appreciated in the faces of their fans.

"Hyung, I just remembered why we put up with him all year long." The drummer said, motioning to their manager, who was currently singing along with Hi Yee and Mi Nam rather enthusiastically.

"Me too." The bassist laughed.

"Now I can't wait for the Japan shows- You're going to rub my skin off!" Jeremy said, swatting away an intern's hands; he was sure she had been dabbing at the same spot on his forehead since he'd come back stage.

"The show is going well so far. Jeremy, just remember not to lead into the chorus too early this time- I am trying to talk!" Tae Kyung turned to an intern that was attempting to put chap stick on his lips.

"Hey, be nice to my staff, or I'll send you onstage with a mustache." Coordinator Wang stopped smudging eyeliner around Shin Woo's eyes, and pointed the pencil at the band's leader.

* * *

"Just one quick word on what ANJell's working on!" One of the reporters had shouldered his way through the body guards. Security pushed him back, but he managed to slip past them again and shoved Emily out of the way, and into her boss, to get at Tae-Kyung. "Just one quick word please?" he begged.

The two ended up in pile on the floor, Emily hitting her head on the ground, disorienting her for a second. Someone took her arm and quickly pulled her up asking "Are you okay?"

"I think so," she said blinking to clear the stars from her eyes as she was shoved from behind.

"You sure?" The blond boy that was holding her arm asked. "It looked like you hit your head."

"Yeah." She said pulling her arm away "Thank you."

"Are you okay, Unnie?" She called over the shouting journalists. Shin Woo had the older woman by the arm.

"Keep moving!" Manager Ma instructed from behind.

"We had men-er Women down!" Jeremy called to his manager.

"Stragglers will be left behind!" He yelled over the clicking of the cameras and the shouting reporters.

"What is this, a war drama?" Coordinator Wang asked. "You jerk!" Manager Ma gasped as coordinator Wang's elbow dug into his side.

"That was absolute madness! Do we really have to keep our material for Japan a secret until then?" Manager Ma asked president Ahn once they'd finally made it inside.

"Yes. All they're getting is what we've shown tonight. You all did excellent! Jack-pot! Now go get ready, we're going out to eat!"

"Emily, let's go! We need to get the costumes put away." Her boss quickly pushed her in the direction of the stairs.

"I'm so glad I could be here for your concert." Hi Yee said loudly, as she ran her fingers through Mi-Nam's hair.

"Me too."

"I don't think I could ever leave you. Anyone who would leave their partner alone can't love them very much." Emily jumped as Tae-kyung slammed his notebook down.

"Devil-fairy, I'm trying to concentrate. Shut up."

"That's no way to speak to a lady, Tae-Kyung. If you don't want to hear me talk, then leave." The pop star didn't even bother to turn around.

"Hi Yee, you should go to your dressing room and change. The boys need to get ready to go." Coordinator Wang said. Hi Yee Glared at the older lady before standing. "I'll see you later." She bent and kissed her boyfriend before heading to the door.

"Let's go!" She shouted at the interns that were in charge of her. They quickly gathered their things before following the pop-idol out.

Emily knew that Tae-Kyung had pretended to date Hi Yee as a favor to his newest band mate, but what she didn't understand was why the two hated each other so much. It was nauseating to listen to the female idol shout about what a great couple Her and Ni-Man made. Hi Yee's diva attitude was getting on Emily's last nerve.

"What a bit-" Emily quickly stopped talking, thankful that she had been thinking out loud in English. She turned to unpack her supplies and found Jeremy smiling at her.

"We know," he said as he patted her shoulder, "But you should be more careful about what you say out loud, even in English."

"Right, Thanks." She let her hair fall in her face to hide her red cheeks.

"Pretty soon you'll start thinking in Korean. I didn't think it would happen, but it did," the boy said as he settled himself into a chair. "My mom makes me speak in English when she calls because she's afraid I'll forget." he laughed.

"I'm not that good." Emily replied as she began to wipe Jeremy's face clean.

"Let's practice together. I'll ask you something in English, and you reply in Korean," The blond idol offered enthusiastically.

"You aren't good enough to teach other people." Mi Nam commented from the other side of the room.

"He can speak it better than you, and you're Korean," Tae-Kyung threw in.

"**Alright, do you have any pets back home?" **Jeremy asked.

"I have a cat named Marshmallow."

"**Oh- like Iu's song! " **The drummer broke into the chorus of the cutesy song. Emily giggled and nodded.

"Aigoo, Isn't our Jeremy adorable?" Coordinator Wang said as she pinched his cheek. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood since the president had approved of the performance.

"Noona! **What is your favorite thing to do in Korea?"** The drummer asked as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Hm… I haven't had time for much of anything, but every girl likes to go shopping."

"**Are you going to go home to visit any time soon?"**

"I don't think so. I haven't been here for very long, and costs so much to fly home. But I hope I can."

"I'd really like to go home and visit. I miss my mom a lot. But we've been so busy, I haven't been out of Asia in two years. **Dang it**! **Forgot to speak in English.**"

"At least your mother comes to visit," Shin Woo Told the younger boy.

"Emily, Start packing up, I'll finish up here. We've got to hurry." Coordinator Wang Took the make up remover from Emily and Began to wipe Shin Woo's face clean.

"Right!" Emily Began to gather their supplies.

* * *

Emily fought to stay awake as she headed down the hall to Hi Yee's dressing room. Her clothing had been left behind, and coordinator Wang had sent Emily to get it. Emily knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

Emily was very glad the room was empty. She couldn't take much more of the stuck up-star. She stepped behind Hi Yee's dressing curtain and began to hang her stage clothes up.

"This is really getting pathetic. If you're only with Mi-Nam to make me jealous, then you might as well just leave. All you're doing is annoying the rest of us and embarrassing yourself. I tried to ignore it, but it's getting out of hand." Tae-Kyung's voice shouted as the door banged open.

"How dare- I-I like him! You're nothing to me, Hwang Tae Kyung! You never were! You hear me? Mi Nam is more of a gentle man than you've ever been!"

"Good. Then let me live in peace, and stay with your perfect gentleman." Emily held her breath as the door opened and closed, and wondered if it was safe to leave.

"Who does he think he is? I hate him! " There was a loud thump and then a bright pink phone slid under the curtain and hit Emily's foot. Emily's breath caught in her throat as she heard foot steps heading in her direction. She desperately looked for a place to hide, but there was nothing but bare wall behind her.

"You! What are you doing here?" Emily turned to find a red-eyed Hi Yee staring at her.

"I-"

"Were you listening in?"

"No. I-"

"You little-!"

"I'm sorry, I got stuck when you came in- I didn't mean to-" Hi Yee grabbed Emily by the front of the shirt and pulled her towards her so they were eye to eye. "If you tell anyone what you heard, I will make sure you lose your job and end up on the streets!"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I have no intentions of telling anyone." Hi Yee released her shirt and shoved her back so that she fell against the wall. "You'd better not, or you're finished! Finished! Now _get out_!" She shrieked.

Emily held the clothes to her chest and gave a deep bow before heading out the door.

"Emily!" We're eating out tonight to celebrate! Come on!" coordinator Wang threw an arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Just trying to remember if I got everything!" Emily held the clothes out for her boss to see.

"Oh! Put those clothes away, and then come join us in the lobby!"

"Ah- Yes, unnie." Her boss smiled before sashaying away down the hall.

* * *

The restaurant that president Ahn had picked was very nice. Emily felt a bit important when the waiter bowed very low and lead their party discreetly to a private section of the restaurant.

Hi Yee glared at Emily, and she dropped her head.

_"_Order what ever you want. It's on me." President Ahn announced once they were seated.

"Oh, Mi Nam! Let's take a picture in front of the fountain!" The pop star grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him to the fountain in the corner of the room. "Take a picture of us!" She tossed her phone to Emily.

"Wait! Let's stand up here!" Hi Yee put a foot on the ledge of the fountain.

"Hi Yee, I don't think that's a good idea," Mi Nam said.

"It's fine. Help me up." She put her other foot on the ledge and stood up. "Come on!" She tried to pull her boyfriend up, but the brick was wet, and she slipped and fell into the fountain."

_"_Hi Yee!" Mi Nam called and reached into the fountain to pull her out. "Are you okay?" The pop star pulled her arm free, and ran to the restroom. Mi Nam sighed and headed after her. Emily turned around to see her boss and the rest on ANJell snorting into their glasses.

"I'll go see if she needs help," Emily said. When Emily got to the bathroom, Mi Nam was leaning against the wall next to the Women's room. "She locked herself in." He informed her. Emily knocked lightly on the door.

"Hi Yee, are you okay? I've got my make up kit and a brush." The door clicked and Emily was pulled through the door.

"Hey." She greeted awkwardly. "Did you hurt yourself?" She received a glare in answer. "Here, sit on this." Emily pulled a stool out of the corner and placed it in front of the mirror.

"Y-You must think I'm such a fool! After everything you've seen! Well I'm not ashamed! What he says isn't true! I just wanted a couple's picture to send to my mom…" Hi Yee said once she was seated in front of the mirror.

"I don't think you're a fool. I've actually been completely humiliated by a boy. It's not fun"

"Really? How sad" She turned and flipped her wet hair, seeming to gain back some of her confidence.

"It was." Emily grabbed a hand towel and began to pat at Hi Yee's wet hair.

"If it's that bad, tell me about it." She demanded as she started to wipe her running mascara.

"Well… How to start? There was this boy I really liked in high school. He was really handsome. A lot of girls liked him, and he went out with a lot of girls. Anyway, we were seated next to each other in a class, and started talking.

"After a while I completely fell for him, and we started hanging out after school. After a while I asked him if he was still seeing other girls, he said no, and asked me out again. When I told my friends what he said, one of them told me that they had gone out a couple of times that week.

"The next day he found me with our friends, and told me to stop saying that we were dating. He said I was being too clingy. He never talked to me again after that."

"Wow. That is sad."

"Yes, but it was a long time ago. I guess we have to make mistakes in life, that way we learn from them."

"Hmph." The pop-idol made.

"He was really cute though." Emily smiled, and to her surprise, Hi Yee smiled back.

"What's your name?"

"Emily."

"Emily, do something about my make up." Emily smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'm."

* * *

"Mi Nam, why do you date her? I can't even think of her as pretty anymore." Jeremy asked once they were in their van and finally free of the female idol. The younger member thought for a moment.

"At first, it was because she was pretty, So I kept after her. But she kept rejecting me. I saw who she really was, or so I thought. One day I just gave up. It didn't seem like were getting anywhere. I didn't have any contact with her that day. But, that night she called me. She was crying." Jeremy gasped.

"I didn't know she could do that!"

"Neither did I." Mi-Nam smiled. "Anyway, she told me that her trainer had come to watch her perform on a variety show, and yelled at her for doing a bad job, and suggested she go on a diet. I met her at her place, and we went to the mall. She made fun of my idea of a date, but we ate greasy food to get back at her trainer, held hands, and window shopped.

"We did all the things normal couples do. I finally got to see the real Hi-Yee."

"Did she have horns?" The blond asked.

"No. She laughed, and smiled, and made jokes. That's when I really fell for her. And that's why I'm with her now. When we're alone, that's the Hi-Yee I get to see. Hopefully that's the girl she'll be all the time, someday."

"You're a brave man to wait it out." The drummer said, a hand on his band mate's shoulder. Jeremy sighed as he settled back into the van seat. He was actually pretty jealous of Mi Nam. Every time he saw a couple holding hands on the street, he felt a pang of jealousy. When Mi Nyu was around, he didn't feel lonely. He'd been single for too long.

But finding a girl was not easy for an Idol. Dating Mi Nyu would have been so easy. And It was equally easy for Mi Nam to date Hi Yee, horns and claws aside. It seemed his options were limited to other stars, but he'd never clicked with any that he'd met. Sure , they had been cute, but that was it.

Jeremy was ready to move on from Mi Nyu, but it didn't seem like a new girl would ever come along.

* * *

Emily sleepily bowed to her unnie before turning to head into her apartment building. It had been a VERY long day, and she was ready to pass out. Hi Yee wasn't as difficult to deal with as she'd originally thought. She was also getting better at predicting what her boss expected from her, as well as what the members of ANJell expected of her.

She'd expected to be ignored by the stars, but they actually interacted with her like any other person. She was starting to get used to her new hectic schedule. It was difficult, but life in Korea was more than she'd expected. She wasn't ready to go home any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

So, I know I'm not very good at posting regularly... This story has been up for a year and I only have six chapers written. Lol That's just pathetic(chapter plan is 20 atm). So I have come up with a plan! :D

If I get 5 reviews for the new chapter by Wednesday each week, I will post a new chapter on Friday. I know there are way more than five people reading this story, so I think it's fair. :D Reviews motivate me.

Thank you so much to those of you who have left reviews, and those of you who have read. Hope you're enjoying it! Much love!

* * *

"Hyung, my ring!" Jeremy turned to Shin woo as they exited the stage. "I had it before we went on stage!"

"Are you sure you didn't leave it at home?" The bassist asked.

"No, I always make sure I have it when we go out in public!" Jeremy began to scan the floor for his ring, while the staff attempted to direct him to the dressing room.

"Well, nothing bad happened. I've got to go talk to manager Ma, I'll keep an eye out for it." And with that, his hyung was escorted down the hall. Mi Nam and Tae Kyung were kept on stage longer to, once again, be questioned about their love lives. Jeremy was left alone to wait for his hyungs to finish with their schedule.

* * *

"Emily, I have to go meet Shin Woo and manager Ma. Jeremy should be off stage now. Can you go pack up his clothes?"

"Yes, Unnie." She gave a small bow as her boss smiled and headed back inside the building. Emily finished loading their make up boxes into the back of the ANJel van and closed the trunk.

"Oh, what's this?" Emily picked up a small silver object that was lying just outside the building door. It was a small ring with music notes etched into it. "I should get this back to Jeremy." She'd seen it on the drummer's finger everyday.

Emily headed down the hallway towards ANJel's dressing room. It looked like the program was still going because the hallway was empty, except for a few interns. She opened the dressing room door to find Jeremy digging through his back pack. "Jeremy, I found something that belongs to you." Emily pulled the ring out of her pocket and held it out to the drummer.

Jeremy quickly got to his feet and took the object from her hand. "My ring! You're a life saver! Thank you!" The boy gave a deep bow.

"It's nothing, I just found it outside the van. You're welcome." Emily said awkwardly.

"You just saved our shows!" The blond assured her. "I'm starving. Have you eaten yet?"

"No. But we're almost out of here," Emily answered. "I'll treat us to pizza, then! As a thank you." Jeremy smiled enthusiastically.

"What?" Emily wasn't sure if a pizza man could get past ANJel's security, let alone the station security. "You don't have to, but thank you."

"No, I insist. Also, I'm going to die of starvation soon. Let me get changed, and then we can go."

"Go? But, we're still- I'm still-" Emily wasn't sure how to say 'if I leave, I'll be fired' without sounding rude. She was also in a state of shock that a pop-idol wanted to buy her pizza.

"Tae Kyung hyung and Mi Nam will be busy on stage for a while. And Shin woo hyung and manager ma are talking with noona. We won't be missed." Jeremy stepped behind the dressing room curtain to change.

Emily bit her lip as she waited for Jeremy to change. She really didn't want to buy a plane ticket home. "Here." he handed her his clothes and took a seat in the make up chair. "Can you clean off my face before we go?"

"Yeah." Emily quickly packed up Jeremy's clothes, and grabbed a make up wipe.

"**I know a really good pizza place around here." **Emily almost forgot that Jeremy spoke English.

"**It's been a while since I've had good pizza."** She said as she began to wipe the star's face clean.

"**No, you're not supposed to speak in English! We're going improve your Korean."** Emily felt her cheeks burn. She knew she wasn't the best at Korean. She barley knew enough to get by and not make an idiot of herself.

"Oh. My best friend always tells me I speak too formally."

"**My hyungs tell me that sometimes. I used to hear that a lot when I first moved here." **Jeremy smiled reassuringly, and Emily had to look away. **"Let's go! I'm starving!" **He grabbed his back pack and headed for the door. Emily grabbed her purse and followed after the blond.

"Emily is coming to help me with something important. Let Coordinator noona know if she asks. We'll be back in a bit." Jeremy told an intern that was waiting by the stage door. She nodded and smiled at Jeremy. Emily smiled at her as she passed, and received a glare in return. She wasn't very popular among the interns.

Jeremy pulled up his hood as they exited the building through the parking garage. **"The pizza place is just up the block." **He turned and told Emily, who was trailing behind, unsure if leaving was a good idea. When they reached the exit, Jeremy stopped to dig his glasses out of his bag. **"Ready!" **He announced, looking down at her through the thick frames.

When Emily was working, the silence between her and the band wasn't awkward; the urgency of her job had got her over the awkwardness of being so close to such pretty boys. But just walking down the street with Jeremy had Emily flustered.

Small talk usually came easily back stage, but she wasn't sure what to do when his attention was solely on her, and she didn't have her work to distract her. "That ring must be pretty special." She said, finally.

"**It is. My mom gave it to me for good luck the day we tried out for the company. There's a lot of magic in this ring." **Jeremy held up his hand and wiggled his fingers for effect.

"There must be. I've never paid attention to the city at night. It's really pretty. " Emily quickly turned her attention to the street ahead of them.

"**It is. I take my dog Jolie for night walks a lot. She likes it too." **The sun was nearly down, and it was a bit chilly out, but Emily was really enjoying all the shop lights. She'd been too exhausted to explore Seoul's nightlife, but even in the middle of the week there were plenty of people walking the streets.

"**What kind of dog do you have? I have a Doberman back home. " **

"**English!" **Jeremy turned and gave her a stern look.

"Right, sorry! She scares the neighbors, but she's a sweet heart."

"**Jolie's a blond Labrador. Ah, we're here!" **Jeremy pulled the door of a slightly shabby shop open and let Emily go in first.

"Thank you." There were a couple people ahead of them in line, but the shop wasn't too busy. There were some couples sharing pizza, and small groups of friends laughing together. Despite the shabby exterior, the shop had a nice atmosphere.

"**Do you like pepperoni, or cheese better?" **Jeremy asked as he scanned the menu.

"Pepperoni." She was a bit scared of some of the toppings available.

When the two finally reached the cash register, the cashier eyed Jeremy suspiciously, but Jeremy seemed oblivious. She was wearing an ANJel button on her apron.

"**Can we get a medium pepperoni pizza, please?" **The girl at the counter raised an eyebrow. **"She doesn't understand me! Will you order for us?" **Jeremy asked Emily worriedly. Emily laughed, but the blond continued to stare at her seriously. She turned to the waiting cashier.

"Can we get a medium pepperoni pizza please?"

"Would you like any thing to drink with that?"

"**Do you want anything to drink?"** Emily asked the pop star.

"**Apple juice, please. Get whatever you want."**

"Two apple juices, please." Jeremy pulled out his wallet and handed the cashier some money. She gave Emily a number for their table, and the two went to sit down.

"**You know, you remind me of a doll my cousin used to have. Your hair and eyes are the same. She called it **Ningyo-chan,**" **Jeremy informed the red head once they sat down.

"Ningyo-chan?"

"It's Japanese for doll. My uncle is Japanese."

"Ah- Korean."

"**I forget too! Maybe we should switch languages."**

Emily felt a bit awkward eating amongst the couples and friends. She wondered if there were any other co-workers eating out together. Well, they wouldn't be co-workers for long if her boss found out she left to eat pizza.

Emily was very aware of how she was eating, and was being very careful not to drop anything on herself. Jeremy didn't seem to care at all, and was taking large bites.

"**Ah, that was good!" **Jeremy leaned back in his chair once he'd finished his last slice of pizza.

"It was very good. Thank you very much!" Emily gave a small bow, and the idol laughed. **"You don't have to be so formal. Korean practice is over now."**

"**Thank you. That was the best pizza I've had in Korea."**

"**Told you it was good." **The drummer smiled triumphantly. **"Oh" **Jeremy dug his phone out of his pocket as it began to ring. **"Hello? **Hyung! I'm just around the corner at the pizza place. Yes. Alright, see you soon! **Noona and the band are coming to get us. We're done at the station**.**" **Emily bit her lip and nodded. She'd forgotten about her boss.

The two stood and headed to wait outside. It wasn't long before the ANJel van pulled up. "Hurry up and get in!" Manager Ma called. Emily and Jeremy quickly climbed into the van.

"Why did you leave the station?" Manager Ma demanded.

"I was hungry." Jeremy didn't seem worried in the least as he settled into his seat and closed his eyes. Emily, on the other hand, felt sick.

"Emily," Her stomach flipped as her boss addressed her. "thank you for going with him. You could have started a riot! The fans know you're in the area." Her unnie slapped the drummer's knee before turning around. Emily felt her body relax as relief flooded over her.

"You should have brought us some pizza. I'm starving." Mi Nam complained from the back seat.

"We'll stop somewhere on the way home." Their manager informed them.

"**Emily, where's your favorite place to eat back home?" **The drummer asked her.

"**There's this really run-down Mexican restaurant near my school that has the best enchiladas. They're not too spicy, so you can actually taste them."**

"**But spicy food is the best! It's one thing I love about living in Korea."**

"**I'm a baby when it comes to spicy food." **Emily scratched the back of her neck nervously. She couldn't look the drummer directly in the eyes for too long.

"Ah, back at the studio. Let's go, Emily. I'll take you home." They had pulled into the studio parking lot where coordinator Wang had left her car. Emily climbed out and gave a bow.

"Good night, see you tomorrow." The members nodded slightly. **"And thank you again for the pizza." **She addressed the blond quietly so her boss wouldn't hear her. He gave her another bright smile.

"**Thank you for finding my ring, **Nigyo-chan."

"**Ah- y-you're welcome. Good night!" **She gave another quick bow.

"Come on Emily." Her boss called.

"Coming, unnie." She quickly followed after her boss, keeping her head bowed so her hair would hide her pink cheeks. Emily's head felt fuzzy on the way home. She had eaten dinner with one of Korea's top stars. If someone had told right then that G-Dragon was going to propose to her, she might have believed them.

* * *

"You found your ring?" Shin woo asked as he watched the younger member twist it on his finger.

"Yeah! Noona's assistant found it for me."

"Ah. I guess our band is safe, then." The older man sighed as Jeremy nodded.

"I wonder if Mi Nyu's letter will be there when we get home. It's been a while since the last one…" Mi Nam said. "I hope she's doing okay."

"Do you think something's wrong with her?" Jeremy asked the younger boy worriedly.

"I don't know."

"Well, don't you have twin-telepathy, or something?"

"What is that?"

"Will you two shut up?" Tae Kyung demanded from the back seat.

"I'm sure she's just fine." Shin Woo said calmly.

"The sister has God on her side. She's okay." Manage Ma agreed. The car was silent for the rest of the trip.

Jeremy began to chew on his lip. Mi Nyu couldn't call or write very often, but it really had been a while since they'd heard from her. The band had been so busy that Jeremy hadn't noticed how much time had passed.

Jeremy and Mi Nam practically ran inside the dorm when they got home, while Tae Kyung trailed behind, trying not to walk too fast.

"Nothing." Mi Nam announced once the band had all made their way to the kitchen. "Did you check the answering machine?" Shin Woo asked.

"Ah!" Jeremy hurried over to the answering machine and played back the messages.

"Hello?" Jeremy could have melted from happiness when Mi Nyu's voice filled the kitchen. "I guess you're not home. I'm sorry I haven't been able to call or write recently. We've been very busy here. I miss you all very much. I'll try calling again in a couple of hours. Bye!"

"She called almost an hour ago." Jeremy said excitedly.

"If you hadn't wandered off, we wouldn't have missed her call." Tae Kyung said, smacking the drummer on the head.

"Ouch! Hyung, you need to go to bed." The drummer scowled.

"I told you she was okay. Tell the sister I said hello. Night, boys." manager Ma headed back out to his car.

"I'm going to wait for her call." Jeremy sat down on a kitchen stool.

"Should I make some tea?" Shin Woo asked.

"I'll help you, hyung." Mi Nam stood up and followed the bassist to the cabinet.

"Aish, the nerve of that girl. Calling so late." The band's leader grouched.

"If she'd called earlier, we still would have missed the call, hyung." Jeremy pointed out, and received a glare from the older man.

"I'm starving." The singer continued to complained. "I'll make us sandwiches. If she doesn't call by the time I'm done, I'm going to bed." Jeremy rolled his eyes as his hyung began digging in the fridge.

"Hyung, can you hand me my ice cream?" the blond asked.

"It's too late for ice cream." Was the singer's answer.

"I'm an adult," Jeremy said indignantly, "And I want ice cream!"

"Then get it yourself."

"Hmph." The drummer made grumpily.

"Here." Shin Woo chuckled as he set a cup of tea in front of Jeremy and sat down next to him. Jeremy was soon smiling again, despite the lack of ice cream in his stomach. It had been a very long time since he'd heard Mi Nyu's voice.

"Hyung, I'm growing a beard over here!" Mi Nam complained as Tae Kyung once again rearranged the ham and cheese in the younger boy's sandwich.

"Making a good sandwich takes time."

"Ugh!" The boy put his forehead to the counter.

"Mi Nyu should be calling any minute now." Jeremy said, eyes on his watch. It had been two hours and thirteen minutes since she'd left her message.

When the phone finally rang Tae Kyung jumped, accidentally throwing the lettuce he'd been arranging in the air. Mi Nam nearly chocked on his sandwich, Shin Woo coughed as he inhaled his tea, and Jeremy had fallen off his stool.

The drummer crawled over to the receiver before anyone else could and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He gasped, having knocked the air out of himself.

"Hello?" Mi Nyu's voice asked uncertainly. Jeremy found it harder to breath.

"Mi Nyu!" He said happily.

"Who is this?" She asked, confused.

"Jeremy." he said happily.

"Oh, Jeremy! Do you have cold?" She asked, concern in her voice. This made him smile wider.

"No, I'm fine!" He cleared his throat. "How are you?" The other's had gathered around him.

"I'm doing very well. She said cheerfully. Are the others asleep."

"No. We all waited for your call."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep you up." She said worriedly.

"It's okay! We really wanted to talk to you. I'm glad you're doing well."

"I can't talk long, but I just wanted to check in. I've got your letters all written up. I'm going to send them out today."

"I can't wait! Did you like the new pictures Jolie and I took?"

"I did. They really cheer me up."

"We'll be sure to send more." Tae Kyung cleared his throat loudly, and Jeremy looked around at his band mates. They were sure to kill him if he didn't pass on the phone soon. "Ah- I'll pass you on to your Oppa now. Sleep well, Jolie and I miss you."

"Good night, Jeremy. Kiss Jolie good night for me." Mi Nam took the phone before Jeremy could answer. Shin Woo held out his hand and helped the drummer up.

"I'm going to bed." He said happily. Jeremy headed onto the porch where Jolie was waiting outside her dog house. Jeremy felt bad for not coming out to greet her sooner. "Jolie! I'm sorry I made you wait, but I had to wait for Mi Nyu's call." He sat down and let the dog lick his face excitedly. "I have to go to bed now." He told the dog.

Jeremy leaned down and kissed her on the nose. That was from Mi nyu." He patted her head once more before heading back in. Tae Kyung was still in the kitchen talking quietly into the phone as he passed the kitchen.

Jeremy sighed as he headed up the stairs and began to hum Mi Nyu's song. He was in too good of a mood for the tune to bother him.

* * *

"Emily, bring me the swatch book, would you?"

"Yes!" Emily handed her boss the heavy black book before returning to her sketch. The band had rehearsal for a music program the next day, which didn't require make up or hair, so Emily and coordinator Wang were catching up on design ideas for Japan.

Emily was currently working on transforming her boss's rough sketches into something the pattern makers could work with. They'd been at it all morning, and her hand was starting to cramp up.

"That look really good. I forgot how good your sketches were. It's part of the reason I hired you." Emily looked up to see her boss watching her from across the table.

"Ah, thank you unnie."

"I like the amount of detail you put in. I am definitely keeping you a secret from the rest of the company."

"Unnie, you're making me blush." Emily laughed. She really enjoyed working with her boss. She yawned and straightened up her pile of sketches. The day was almost over. ANJell's fitting was the last thing scheduled for the night.

They'd already made the alterations to the costumes, so all that was left was to check the final fit. "Come on, Emily, it's time to head to the dressing room. The boy will be here soon."

The two headed over to the dressing room where the clothing had been laid out. Emily began placing the accessories with the correct costumes while her boss talked to the other interns.

"Hello!" Manager Ma called as he and the boys entered the room.

"Hello!" Emily and the staff greeted back.

"Emily, I have to go to the third floor, I'll be right back. They just need to put the suits on."

"Yes, unnie." Her boss turned and left the room, leaving her alone with the pop stars and angry interns. Emily bit her lip, she could tell this was going to go well. She assigned the interns to different members of the band and straightened out the clothing once the boys were dressed.

"How are my boy?" President Ahn asked as he entered the room. Once again Emily and the staff bowed in greeting. The older man's expression fell as he saw the ANJell members. "What is this?" He grabbed the lapel of Mi Nam's jacket. "Where is coordinator Wang?" he asked, looking around the room.

"She went down stairs, sir, but she left Emily in charge." One of the interns informed him, pointing to Emily. Emily froze as the angry man turned to face her.

"You, what is this?" He demanded.

"These are the costumes for ANJell's Music Bank performance, sir. It's also for the Japanese int-"

"These cannot be their costumes for the performance." He said loudly, making Emily jump.

"I'll check the labels, sir." She squeaked. Emily quickly grabbed the paperwork that came with the suits, and read it again. "These are the suits." She confirmed. He took the paper out of her hand.

"Aish, these suits are supposed to be dark blue, not white!"

"I'm sorry sir, but this is the color written on the paper work." Emily didn't know what else to say. She wished coordinator Wang would come back up.

"Sorry doesn't change the suit color!" She took a step back as her eyes began to burn, and stepped into Shin Woo. She had no idea what to do.

"President Ahn, you should talk to Coordinator noona. Isn't she in charge of ordering the costumes?" Shin Woo asked.

"What is going on in here?" Coordinator Wang demanded as she entered the room. "Why are you yelling at my assistant?"

"There you are. Why are these suits white?"

"Because their suits are always white. Their angels. That's the color that was ordered." Emily's boss stepped between president and her.

"I specifically asked you for Dark blue. Ft Island and CN Blue are both going to be wearing white. I want our boys to stand out! I had to bribe their stylists to get that information!" President Ahn shouted.

"You signed off on Blue." Coordinator Wang held her ground.

"I did not." She pointed to the bottom of the page that he was holding.

"There's your signature." She said, hands on her hips.

"I assumed it was what I asked for."

"I assumed you read important paper work."

"Aish, what ever!" He threw his hands in the air. "This needs to be fixed." The man demanded, crossing his arms.

"How?"

"Dye them."

"That would take all night."

"That's fine. Security will be here all night."

"I-"

"Get it done." His tone brooked no argument. "Good rehearsal today, boys." And with that, he left the room. The stylist turned to face the room.

"Those of you who are still here, I'm going to need you to stay." There were only four other interns left, and they did not look pleased. "Emily, are you okay? Sorry about that." Her boss squeezed her shoulder before moving on to check the fit of Tae Kyung's suit.

Emily could feel her body shaking. It was the first time she'd been yelled at while working under coordinator Wang. She began to straighten out Mi Nam's suit with shaky hands.

"**Don't Feel bad. He's just grouchy sometimes." **Jeremy smiled from beside Mi Nam, and patted her back. She smiled back, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"**Thanks."** Once the suits were deemed wearable, ANJel headed home.

"Good luck." Shin Woo said to Emily and Coordinator Wang. Emily smiled and bowed as Shin Woo and Tae Kyung left the room.

"You can do it!" Jeremy said, making a fist. "Noona and nigyo-chan fighting!" Coordinator Wang cocked her head to the side. Emily laughed and bowed as the two remaining ANJel members left the room.

"Alright, let's get to work! I need you guys to remove the buttons. Emily and I will mix up the dye."

"Yes, unnie. I'll work hard." Emily informed her boss.

"Good. Do you know anything about dying clothing?" Her boss asked.

"Not very much. I didn't major in textiles." Emily bit her lip.

"I don't know too much either. Let's just hope these come out dark blue, and not black." Emily didn't want to think about what would happen if president Ahn didn't get his blue suits.

* * *

The dying process actually went very well. The suits had taken to the dye well, but it had taken longer than Emily had thought. "Aish, this is giving me a head ache." Her Boss complained. They had dug through the supplies for as many blow dryers as they could find. The remaining interns were currently blasting the suits with cool air.

"Let's wash our hands so we can help dry the suits off." She followed her Boss the bathroom. The gloves they'd used to protect their hands from the dye had also been dyed a deep blue.

Emily pulled of her gloves and gasped. "Hurry and take off your gloves." Her boss ordered.

"I did." Emily said, holding up her blue hands for the older lady to see.

"Oh dear!" Her boss cried as she took off her own gloves. "So much for my manicure. If this doesn't come off, I'm going to kill that man!" Emily didn't doubt it.

"At least you'll save on nail polish." She joked weakly, only to receive a glare from the older woman. "Oh, I look like I'm turning into a Smurf!" She said, looking down at her own hands.

"What's a Smurf?"

"Ah, never mind." Emily scrubbed her hands, but it was no use.

"We'll have to deal with this later. Let's go sew the buttons back on the suits. We only have two hours left to finish."

* * *

"Emily downed the last of what she was sure was her hundredth cup of coffee. Her brain had been shut off, and her body working on auto pilot for the last two hours. The sun would be up soon, and President Ahn would be in to check on the boys' suits.

"Unnie, I'm done with this suit. What needs to be done next." Emily got no answer. "Unnie?" She turned to see her boss fixated on sewing a button to a waistband. She stood up and tapped her boss on the shoulder. "Unnie, I'm done with these." Her boss gave a bit of a jump.

"Oh."

"What do you want done next." Her boss looked around at the suits they'd laid out.

"That's all of them."

"Really?" Emily could have cried out of happiness.

"Yes!" She cut the thread she'd been sewing with and handed the pants to Emily. "Get the clothes and accessories laid out. I'm going to call president Ahn and let him know we're done.

When the room was cleaned up and the costumes were organized, the other interns left. Coordinator Wang was still needed, and so was Emily.

Emily laid out on the floor while she waited for her boss to return. She was wide awake, thanks to the coffee, but her back was killing her. She'd been hunched over almost all night.

"Morning!" Emily heard Manager Ma's voice.

"We lost another one!" Jeremy said mournfully as he stood over her. Emily got to her feet and bowed in greeting.

"Good morning. Coordinator Wang will be in soon. She's talking to President Ahn."

"So you did survive." Jeremy said cheerfully.

"Yeah."

"You look like you worked hard." Shin Woo commented.

"Ah-" Emily was suddenly very aware of her bare feet, messy hair, and the fact that she'd probably sweated off most of her make up. "Thank you." She slipped her shoes back on and ran her hands through her hair. She very thankful that she kept a toothbrush in her purse.

"Please try on your costumes. I'll be right back." Emily grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. She wasn't getting anywhere near the idols until she brushed her teeth and fixed her hair and make up.

She tried in vain to scrub the dye from her hands, but all it did was fade a little. Emily sighed and headed back to the dressing room. Her boss was already in the room straightening out the costumes.

It wasn't long until President Ahn arrived. "Beautiful! They look perfect!" He announced once he saw the newly dyed suits. "Good job! Now let's get ready for the performance! Jack pot!"

"Why do you and noona look like you're part Smurf?" Jeremy asked as Emily was smudging eyeliner around his eyes.

"Oh, the dye seeped through our gloves." She could feel her cheeks burning.

"It won't transfer onto us will it?" Tae Kyung pulled away from Coordinator Wang, and received a smack on the back of the head. "Ouch!" He turned to her in shock.

"I have been awake since 4 am yesterday morning, and I ruined my manicure. You _do not _want to mess with me."

"How do you like being hit, hyung?" Jeremy mumbled.

"What?" Tae Kyung asked.

"Nothing, hyung." Jeremy took a sip of his juice while Mi Nam and Shin Woo laughed.

"Are we ready in here?" Manager Ma asked as he entered the room.

"Yes. Just finishing up the make up." Coordinator Wang informed him.

"Good. But you two." Emily turned to see him pointing to Her and her boss. "You might be interviewed after the show, and I don't want the company represented like that. You've got an hour while the boys warm up."

"I don't have any clothes here." Emily told her boss once Ahn had left. Emily did not want to upset him again.

"Don't worry, just finish up here."

* * *

"Here. This will look great on you!" Coordinator Wang threw her a pile of clothes.

"Where did all this come from?" She asked, looking around at the clothes wracks.

"Sponsored clothing for the band. Old photo shoot clothes, stage clothes. Come on, we've got to hurry."

* * *

"Hey, hyung, Aren't those your pants?" Mi Nam asked pointing at Emily's pants.

"They look better on you." Jeremy told her. "Please noona, no more leather pants."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go! We've got to get to the van." Coordinator wang rushed the kids out the door.

* * *

To say Emily was exhausted at the end of the night would have been a grave understatement. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of the weekend.

Luckily the whole crew was getting a three day weekend, seeing as they'd worked for six days straight. Emily didn't even want to think about how busy they'd be when ANJell went to Japan.

"Good night, Emily."

"Good night, unnie. Thank you for the ride. She held her back as she bowed, it was still sore from sewing all night. At least she'd have nice abs if she stayed in Korea long enough.

"I'll buy you and Min Jee lunch this weekend. Thanks for working so hard."

"You're welcome." Emily barley had enough energy to make it up the stairs. She didn't even make it to her bed. She threw herself on the couch, and was out in a matter of seconds.


End file.
